


the kiss that will free the girl (is the kiss that she most desires)

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which Lena has been stuck in a time loop for the past eighteen Tuesdays, and she's really like it to stop now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing for my femtrope bingo card and the square "time loop"
> 
> Thank to doctorlightwood on tumblr for the beta!

It’s Tuesday. 

The problem is this isn’t the first time it’s been Tuesday. 

No, Lena Luthor has experienced this very same Tuesday for the last eighteen days. 

Which after the second time (where she’d been sure she was dreaming) and the third time where she accidentally might had died - Lena had come to accept as just another weird side effect of her life.

She blamed Lex.

Because he was easy to blame and also because back on Monday - both a day ago and over two weeks ago - she had been looking into one of his old bases. Sure, nothing had happened--no flash of light, no sign that she was going to be stuck in a Groundhog Day style time loop--but really, that was the only explanation that made any sense. 

Except--

Except.

Except, she’s spent the last ten days pouring over Lex’s notes, his abandoned projects, everything that had been left behind when they locked him away and so far she’s come up with nothing. 

She’s even called him once, back on day fifteen.

It hadn’t ended in any way good. 

The thing is.

When she really gets down to it all.

There’s actually nothing significant about this Tuesday. It’s not like the movies where there’s something that she needs to figure out, some event that she needs to end to save the whole world, no death she needs to avoid. (Not counting the third Tuesday and that was one hundred percent Lena’s fault.) It’s just an ordinary day.

She can play it like normal with no consequences.

Nothing goes wrong.

She wakes up, goes to work, has a lunch date with Kara, finishes the world day with no incident, and then goes back to bed.

Only to do it all over again.

And again.

And again. 

And again.

And- 

“Miss Luthor,” her secretary is calling her, right on cue. “Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

Time for that lunch date. 

Lunch with Kara is the one thing that has remained consistent. Or nearly consistent - on the third day through it Lena had canceled. While on the eighth and twelve, Kara had.

Not that Lena was keeping track of the days or anything, but well - 

The one thing that seemed to break the consistency of her Tuesdays was lunch with Kara. Unlike Lena’s secretary who always called her at 11:09, who always commented on the weather, who was  _ always  _ wearing that blue dress - Kara was different.

She wrote different outfits.

They talked about different things. 

They leaned just a little bit closer to each other with each passing day.

Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, caught up so much in this loop that her feelings for Kara became stronger with each passing day. 

Of course, she had feelings for Kara, who wouldn’t?

Kara was incredible. 

A beacon of sunshine in the darkness.

The one person who always seemed to manage to see good in Lena.

And also - most likely - an alien superhero. 

Though eighteen days and Lena had yet to confirm or deny that suspicion. She’s danced around it a number of times, pointedly avoiding the exact implications and for what? In the end this day was going to reset like the rest and she - 

Kara Danvers is standing there in her office, in a soft pink dress and white flats, her hair pulled back from her face, those adorable glasses slipping down her nose.

And Lena wanted to do so many things to her, with her.

Kissing her is the first of them.

She’s wanted to do that since the very first Tuesday. 

Doing it now seems like the right idea, after all, if this goes horrible wrong - tomorrow will reset everything. Turn the world back to normal, and at least then Lena will have learned  _ something _ .

Kara’s saying something - “I hope I’m not too early,” and, “I know you said you were feeling sandwiches but I was actually craving sushi so-”

So Lena just acts on an impulse.

Kisses her, like she should have done back on the first Tuesday.

For a moment it’s just that.

A kiss.

Nothing more.

Two sets of lips pressed together, but then Kara seems to get over her surprise and starts to kiss back and then it just might be the greatest thing that has ever happened to Lena.

Best Tuesday of them all, best Tuesday by far.

They pull back too soon and all Lena wants to do is kiss her again, but she’s stopped, stopped by one of Kara’s fingers pressed against her lips. 

So Lena leans back, away from her to give her her space. 

For a step backwards it’s easier to see the flush on Kara’s cheeks, the way her eyes have gotten just a bit darker and hungrier and no this wasn’t a mistake at all, this was- 

“Well, that’s never happened before,” Kara says. 

Lena can’t help the word, “Before?” from slipping off her lips in a question. 

Because of all the things she expected Kara to say, that was not it. 

Then again neither was, “Well, Lena, this is going to sound crazy and you’re probably not going to believe it, but I’ve been sort of stuck in this time loop for the past two weeks.” 

  
  



End file.
